Welcome to the Jungle (Song)
thumb|200px Welcome to the Jungle ist ein Song der US-amerikanischen Hard Rock Band Guns N’ Roses, welcher 1987 auf dem Album Appetite for Destruction veröffentlicht wurde. VH1 ernannte ihn zum besten Hard Rock Song aller Zeiten http://music.spreadit.org/vh1-top-100-hard-rock-songs/. Die Single, die Außerdem noch ein Cover von Whole Lotte Rosie von ACDC, und teilweise auch eine Live Version von Its so easy und Knockin' on Heaven's Door enthielt, erreichte in den Charts Platz sieben www.Billboard.com. Text Der Text dreht sich um den Livestile der Band.Es handelt um die Jugend der Bandmitglieder mit Sex, Drogen und Parties. Intro:Text aus Booklet und Übersetzung selbst gemacht Welcome to the Jungle We got fun and games We got everything you want Honey we know the names We are the people that can find Whatever you may need if you got the money, honey We got your disease Übersetzung: Willkommen im Dschungel Wir haben Spaß und Spiele Wir haben alles was du willst Schätzchen,wir kennen die Namen Wir sind die Leute die herausfinden können Was auch immer du willst wenn du das Geld hast, Schätzchen Kriegen wir deine Krankheit. Video Das Video beginnt mit einem frisch wirkendem Axl Rose, der einen Bus verlässt und einen Drogendealer abwimmelt. Der Rest des Videos besteht aus Gewaltbildern, und einem Auftritt der Band in einem Rockklub, bei der Axl stark an Michael Monroe erinnert. Die bekannteste Szene des Videos ist, als Axl Rose gefesselt auf einem Stuhl vor einem Dutzend Fernseher sitzt, an dem Gewaltbilder laufen , sich befreien will und dabei völlig ausflippt.Dazu kommt der Text''you know where you are? youre in the Jungle Baby! You gonna die!'' (weist du wo du bist ? du bist im Dschungel, Baby! Du wirst sterben!). Einfluß von Hanoi Rocks Durch das Video und den Liedtitel zeigten die Guns, das die finnische Rockband Hanoi Rocks einen Einfluß auf die Band hatte. Bei dem Liveauftritt erinnert Axl Rose sehr stark an Michael Monroe und die Textpassage Welcome to the Jungle kommt in dem Hanoi Rocks Lied Underwater World vom 1984er Album Two Steps from the Move,welches auch das letzte Album vor der Auflösung dieser Band war,da Schlagzeuger Razzle im selben Jahr von Vince Neil totgefahren wurde. Auch die Instrumentalparts erinnern teilweise an Underwater World. Einzelnachweise - Sprachversionen * wikipedia:cs:Welcome to the Jungle * wikipedia:en:Welcome to the Jungle * wikipedia:es:Welcome to the Jungle * wikipedia:fr:Welcome to the Jungle (chanson) * wikipedia:it:Welcome to the Jungle * wikipedia:nl:Welcome to the Jungle * wikipedia:pl:Welcome to the Jungle * wikipedia:pt:Welcome to the Jungle * wikipedia:fi:Welcome to the Jungle * wikipedia:sv:Welcome to the Jungle (sång) Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:Rocksong Kategorie:Marjorie Wikilinks - Wikis mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du in deinem Wiki ebenfalls einen Artikel zu diesen Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * XY-Wiki: Artikelname Kategorie:Alle Artikel